


Laslow in Nohr: First Impressions

by Pheasant



Series: Laslow in Nohr [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: First Impressions, Gen, Laslow's first years in Nohr, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 19:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13770732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pheasant/pseuds/Pheasant
Summary: Niles met a man called Laslow, and Laslow met a man called Niles. It wasn't the best first impression, though surprisingly not the worst. It was a brief, simple moment that decided the opinions of two men for years. Though both may claim to have forgotten it in the future, they never really will.





	Laslow in Nohr: First Impressions

Twilight was fading into midnight as Niles stood by the front gates of the castle. His one good eye was narrowed, glaring out at the dark with a disgust normally reserved only for nobles who walked around with their privilege draped over their shoulders like a cape. The path was empty, as it had been for the past three hours. The white-haired archer scoffed and pushed himself off of the wall connected to the gate, intent on leaving. 

“Wait! Niles, right? Don’t go yet!”

A set of fast-paced footsteps broke the silence surrounding the Nohrian castle, catching the attention of the man by the gate. The archer whipped his head around to face the sound, his eye widening in surprise. A thin man with silver hair dashed down the cobbled path, not panting although nearly anyone else going his speed would have been. Earrings jangled as they hung from his ears, an unwelcome racket in the fearful tranquility Nohrians are accustomed to.

“I’m so sorry,” the man called out, even seeming genuinely apologetic although he also sounded cheerful at the same time by some sort of miracle. “Arthur was supposed to tell me that you’d be joining me for patrol, but he never got to me! Since it’s a job for the new servants and retainers, I didn’t think I’d be getting any help. I hope I didn’t keep you waiting too long.”

The man came to a stop in front of Niles and rubbed the back of his neck as he chuckled nervously. The archer himself didn’t respond, merely taking in the sight of the man he had been waiting for. He was new at the castle as well as, apparently, new to Nohr and not very well-liked. Niles was beginning to see why, even if he knew Arthur’s bad luck was no one’s fault and simply a joke only the gods could find funny.

Surprisingly, Niles couldn’t even pinpoint a reason why this “Laslow” character was so disliked. His position as Prince Xander’s new retainer was hardly envied,given the man’s stone-cold reputation. Besides, he may have been a flirt and overly cheerful, but he could take a hint and would stop hitting on a woman if she simply asked him to stop. Although, not many women seemed to see simply asking politely as a solution for flirtatious men. Which was... Completely unsurprising if given just a little bit of thought.

Niles suddenly became aware that Laslow was no longer chuckling nor talking.

“Hm?”

Laslow gave a shaky smile, barely visible under the flickering lamplight from the nearby post. “Never mind,” he replied simply, his cheer somewhat dimmed. “I assume you’ve been waiting here a long time, after all.”

“Well, I wouldn’t say that,” Niles said, deceptively mild. “I’ve only been waiting here for three hours. That really isn’t overly long.” That was a lie, he had only been waiting for two hours, but the newbie didn’t actually need to know that. Nobleman or not, this man was checking all the boxes a privileged idiot with no concern for others had. He could suffer a little bit and see what the real world was like.

“Oh,” Laslow replied, his voice flat. A smile was still on his face, though Niled doubted the man even noticed it. “I’m sorry. I honestly had no idea that we’d be partnering tonight. I came back as soon as I knew.”

“It’s fine,” Niles said as he crossed his arms. “You can go home and I’ll finish the patrol you started. I’m sure your parents are worried sick about their darling little boy.”

Never in his life had Niles seen someone flinched as hard at mention of their parents as Laslow did that night. The smile on his face grew wider like it was some sort of habit as the silver-haired newbie took a step back. Any semblance of genuine cheer or optimism had completely faded, leaving a cracked shell and the pain of an orphan clear in his eyes. Well, that definitely made the archer regret his words, and the other retainer hadn’t even responded yet.

“I... I’m sure they are,” Laslow responded, though his voice was clogged with tears. “Excuse me, I just remembered that I was going to train with Peri tonight. I have to go, before it’s too late.”

With that, Laslow fled the scene and all there was left in front of the castle gates were the rain-washed cobbles and Niles himself. It felt lonely, even if it hadn’t before Laslow had dashed into the scene. Something ugly twisted in Niles’ stomach as he watched the man leave.

He wasn’t entirely positive over what memories he had brought to the surface, but none of them seemed good. It hardly made for a good first impression.


End file.
